Smart environments (e.g., homes or other environments fitted with a plurality of sensors) show great promise for a variety of uses including, for example, medical monitoring, energy efficiency, and ubiquitous computing applications. Activity recognition, for example, is possible within a smart environment based on various sensor readings. However, when multiple individuals are active within a smart environment, activity recognition is complicated due to the possible detection of sensor readings caused by each of two or more different individuals.